


Kakashi The Man Mama

by Ynnep48



Category: KakaGai - Fandom, Naruto, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Babysitting, Comedy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, Just Add Ninjas, M/M, Nuclear Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, This Is STUPID, Yaoi, man mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynnep48/pseuds/Ynnep48
Summary: Kakashi has to babysit Lee for Gai





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic loosely based on a full doujinshi I made back in High School but never got to post because a total bitch that was supposed to scan it for me, lost it…knowing I spent 9 months on it. She held on to it for weeks then lost it and never apologized. Yeah, I’m still salty over it. ANYWAY, this take place before the Naruto Time Skip when Lee was still a child and it was all filler. Basically, Kakashi has to do a favor for Gai. Now it isn’t exactly the same since the doujinshi was written over 9 years ago. I’ll do my best to make this worth the read. Also, if there is any typos, I don't care. I wrote this a year ago. Enjoy!

                                      Mama Kakashi

 

 

One early morning in Konaha a ungodly fit man was waiting under a tree for his eternal rival to show up. The sky was overcast, threatening to rain since the previous night. Gai expected his rival to be late so he took the time to pick up breakfast for them both. After a few minute, pale gray hair poked up over the horizon as a very tired looking ninja dragged himself up the hill.

“Good thing I told him to be here 3 hours earlier than I really needed him.” Gai internalized as he watched Kakashi approach him.

A yawn began his sentence. “Sorry I’m late—no excuse, I just overslept. Heh, usually you’re the one making me late.” And a bashful jester ended it.

Gai beamed a glowing smile at his dearest friend as he tossed him a decorative paper bag that the seemingly lazy man caught without even looking up.

“Hmm? For me? You shouldn’t have, Gai.” He muttered out happily, faking modesty. Opening it, Kakashi began to grin under his mask. Fresh made natto, warm rice, a grilled fish and a lovely side of pickled daikon. Nothing fried or too sweet, just how the gray haired teacher liked it.

The beautiful brute gave him a wink. “Nothing but the best for my rival. Come have a seat with me.”

They sat on a bench to eat their meal in comfortable silence. Kakashi finished the meal in minutes then tanked the Gods once more for the lovely meal then his friend for delivering it to him. Gai rolled his eyes at the religious man then put an arm around him. Both men let out a sigh and held the other for a while. With their busy schedule, moments like this were rare. Truthfully, this was their first time alone like this in over a week. Some couple they were. ‘Secretly’ dating for years yet they didn’t live together, seldom sleep together and kissed enough times to count on their hands. Kakashi just wanted to have someone to love again and not fear losing them or being pushed away. He may not have acted like it but these moments with Gai were one of the few things that kept him going this long. Why did Gai call him out this early? Something about 'the biggest favor ever’ or something like that.

Kakashi chuckled softly, inquiring his partner. “You aren’t going to propose to me, are you?”

The green beast turned bright red then began coughing. Was he still eating?

“Eh-ehehehh n-no-no! Nothing like that, I swear.” Was all he could choke out. The smile Kakashi was hiding, sank a bit. “I’m going away for a mission. I’ll be gone a week at least. It’s Lee-” He choked to return his voice to normal. “He got really sick this weekend, nothing serious but I’d like you to stay with him for the week. You know, just make sure the little knucklehead isn’t being well, himself.”

Kakashi shot up, dropping his empty food containers! Gai woke him up at six in the morning for a babysitting job!? This was not going to fly with this copy ninja!

“Why the hell should I watch your student!? Can’t he stay with another one of your teammates or something?”

Okay, he wasn’t that mad about this and was probably going to do it anyway but he was pissed that Gai was saddling him with this responsibility but wouldn’t let him move in yet. An old argument they’ve had for years. Kakashi had nothing against Lee personally but he was quite jealous that, that silly child got to move in with Gai long before he did.

Gai shot up to defend himself. “The others are going with me! This is a group mission, Kakashi—Lee’s crushed he couldn’t come. I promised him you’d stay with him already. Please, Kakashi? Do this and I’ll owe you one, no, one hundred!”

The copy ninja huffed and gave his stupid mate a half-assed kick to the shin. “Fine.” His eye looked off as his mask hid the dopey blush he often had on his mysterious face. “But if he starts calling me mom, I’m breaking up with you.”

Gai hugged Kakashi tightly, popping his back. “Thank you, Kakashi! You’re my hero~!” He then planted a warm kiss on Kakashi’s masked face. Thank God they were alone or Kakashi would have died of embarrassment. It was nice being kissed again, though. Even if it was through a mask.

An hour later Gai was saying his goodbyes to Lee for the week. The sick lad, still wasn’t happy about being left behind but understood why he should stay and rest.

“Kakashi will be over in a bit, so be good, okay?”

“Yes, Gai-sensei. B-but do I really need a babysitter? I am almost fourteen and fully capable of caring for my-ACHOOO!!” A violent sneeze interrupted his speech. Gai patted his head then pulled Lee’s furry blanket up to his neck.

“Shut up, Lee. Think of this as a bonding exercise for the two of you.”

“…Are you still planning to marry Kakashi-sensei?”

Gai’s face went red, once again. “O-one day. Who wants to know?”

There was a soft knocking on the door. That must be Kakashi on time for once. Gai went to open the door, only to see Kakashi watching TV in his living room with a backpack on the floor.

“Hey, you’re early. Thanks again, rival.” Gai marched over, smiling like the big idiot Kakashi loved. Planting a kiss on Kakashi’s cheek, he grabbed his own packs then waved. “If anything goes sideways, I’ll contact you.”

Giving a lazy sigh, Kakashi nodded. “I’ll do the same. Just hurry back.”

Gai gave a nod and left his partner alone with his favorite student in his house. What could possibly go wrong? After several hours of watching TV, Kakashi realized that Lee hadn’t made a single sound. Not even a cough or cry for some juice.

“Um…Lee?” Listening out for the child and hearing nothing made Kakashi nervous. What if he escaped to go train or worse, died of a fever on his watch? “Dammit-LEE! Are you asleep-”

Before Kakashi could finish he realized that Lee was standing next to him. The child was n a pair of blue sleep pants and a black sleeping shirt.

“Oh-uh…hi? How are you feeling, Lee?” The veteran ninja had not been that embarrassed in at least a month.

Lee rasped out slightly. “Mph…I’m hungry.” The youth then slipped into place at the chabudai. “Oh-thank you for staying with me, Kakashi-sensei.”

“No problem, Lee. What do you eat? I can’t cook that well but I can try.”

“Anything really, thank you.” A small cough escaped his throat as he put his head down.

Something wasn’t right. Kakashi felt a strange twinge in his chest the moment the young man stepped out in those cute pajamas. Something about Lee, that sweet face of his, how ill he was, just needing someone to care for him. Oh no…he was falling for Lee just like Gai did. The more Kakshi stared at the boy, the more his heart pounded. DAMN! He was like a perfect mini version of Gai. That silly hair, big soulfull eyes and so small. No wonder Gai loved him more than anyone and scooped him right up.

In his sweetest voice he could muster. “How about I try making you some curry?”

Lee rolled his head over to Kakashi, grinning a brightly as he could. “I’d love that, thank you.”

THAT WAS IS! Like a kunai through the heart, Kakashi was in love! Sprouting to his feet, Kakashi ran to the kitchen to cook for this sweet baby. The site of the teacher springing about as such would be weird to anyone but Lee at the moment. The fever left him far too drained to care.

In the kitchen, Kakashi had thrown on a pink apron he found in the closet. Startlingly, this felt right. Kakashi eyed himself in the closet mirror. It left him breathless. The pink apron fit like a glove, likewise it made him look taller and more shapely. Kind of like a mother.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t get sucked into this—but…” A whimper escaped as his hands drew up to his cheeks. “I look like such a good mama. Heheh…” Shaking his head a bit, Kakashi went to go cook for his rival’s 'son’. Like it or not, he was the house mother for the week.

“Alright. What goes in curry again?” He began searching the kitchen for ingredients. Gai bought his spices in bulk bags so a lot of them weren’t labeled. Going mostly by smell, he selected what he thought was curry powder, chili powder, ginger and turmeric. It was actually cinnamon, garlic powder and cayenne powder. “Alright. Now for the meat. Lee! Do you like beef or chicken?”

The young man coughed. “Beef, please.”

“Alright then.” Kakashi grabbed the canned beef because he couldn’t be bothered to cook it from scratch. Just shy of 1:30 Kakashi emerged from the kitchen with a pretty standard looking curry rice dish and a glass of cold water with a spoon in it for Lee to enjoy. “Hope this is as good, Gai’s.”

“I am sure it will be.” Lee mused with a tired smile as Kakashi set the dish in front of him. “Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I know you did not wish to spend your week with me but I a very grateful.”

There it goes, Kakashi’s heart just melted into a gooey puddle. Neither expected what came next.

“Eee~!” The ex-ANBU killer, the legendary copy ninja, just squealed like a young girl before pulling the sick teen into a hug that would make Gai proud. Lee got a face full of man chest as Kakashi tussled his fringe. “You are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, Lee! Mmmmphhhhmhmhm!” He groaned lovingly with his face buried into Lee’s mess of hair.

“Uh—Kakashi-sensei! Are you feeling okay?” Lee was downright terrified.

“Please, call me mama. I’m stealing you from Gai at the end of this week!” Kakashi squeezed the boy again. “I’m not sharing, you’re all mine now.”

Lee let out a nervous giggle, wishing to just eat his meal. The next part got even stranger.

“Say ahh, my sweet baby.” Kakashi held the cold spoon of hot curry out for his new crush to eat. Lee felt very uncomfortable with all this but complied. The curry was a lot more mild then he preferred but it wasn’t bad.

“Thank you Kakashi-eh-mama. It tastes very good.” Then the after taste of cinnamon, canned meat long passed its expiration date, burnt flour and peach kicked in. It made Lee’s left eye water up badly. Oh how he wanted to spit it out but like the gentleman he was, he ate every single bite and thanked Kakashi for it before going back to bed to be sick. Kakashi began cleaning up, deciding to taste a bit of the dish for himself.

“He must have enjoyed it to eat a second helping like that.” The proud man mama put a spoonful to his mouth then immediately spitting it into the garbage! “Oh my God! It’s rotten-oh no! I just made him eat all that? LEE!” Kakashi ran to check on the boy, only to see him in the bathroom, puking his guts out. “I am so sorry, Lee!” An anxious sweat broke out on Kakashi’s brow. Gai would kill him if he murdered Lee with bad curry. Thinking fast, Kakashi ran to the medicine cabinet for some stomach meds. No luck, they were all out. All he could do was watch Lee get it all out and apologize. After Lee appeared finish, Kakashi walked him back to his bed.

“I am sorry, Kakashi mama.”

“No, it was my bad. You just rest.”

Kakashi pulled Lee’s blanket over him, feeling how furry it was. Odd, Lee was usually such an animal lover. Why would he have a fur blanket.

“Lee, where did you get this blanket?”

“That is not a blanket. Those are my pets.”

“What-” Kakashi couldn’t finish before the fur broke apart into over a dozen squirrels that shot all over the damn room, revealing a soft blue blanket. “Um-okay then.” Lying it on top of Lee, Kakashi left for a second, only to return with a bucket. “Here, in case you get sick again, ba—Lee.”

“Thank you-” He grabbed the bucket, puking into it straightaway.

Kakashi felt so guilty, making Lee sicker. It has only been a couple hours and already Kakashi ignored him, gave him food poisoning and probably made him distrust adults calling him cute. After the child calmed down and returned to his bed, Kakashi tucked him in but nothing more.

“I’ll let you rest…sorry again.”

“It is okay.”

Shutting the door behind him, Kakashi sunk to the floor. No wonder Gai would not let him move in yet. The copy ninja could do so much but taking care of others like this was not one of them. Lee would probably tell Gai everything and that would lead to a fight. Kakashi could only pretend not to care for so long. Crawling to the chabudai, tears of failure streamed from Kakashi’s eyes. The rest of the day, Lee slept while rain poured outside. Kakashi sat in the windowsill, rereading his old books. He still couldn’t believe he gave Lee food poisoning! Didn’t they have a few cookbooks around here or something? After a brief search, he found several. Mostly dietary books or food pill recipes but there was one about home cooking. Kakashi sat at the short table to read it.

“Hmm…there has to be a soup recipe in here somewhere.”

After another attempt at cooking, Kakashi made a MUCH better meal for what he hoped to one day be his and Gai’s son. Yes he was still riding the emotional high he had from earlier and no that apron has not come off yet.

“Lee, I drew you a bath, m'kay?”

“Thank you.”

Lee stood up, took his dishes to the kitchen and began to wash them. However, Kakashi took the earthenware bowl from the child. Petting Lee on the head, Kakashi spoke in his sweetest voice yet.

“No you don’t. Go enjoy your bath. I’ll clean up.”

A shiver went up Lee’s spine. Why was his sensei’s rival being so strange around him? Was Kakashi trying to bond with him like Gai-sensei said earlier? Lee was well aware of his sensei’s relationship with Naruto’s sensei. Most of the time he just tried to respect their privacy. Well, sensei instructed him to bond with Kakashi this week. No time to be shy in your own house.

“Thank you—m-mama.” Lee smiled up at the human scarecrow. “You may join me if you wish.”

A crinkly grin grew ear to ear under Kakashi’s mask. A mother/child bath on a rainy evening was the perfect way to end this sort of rotten day. The senior ninja in all his grace, dumped the dishes in the sink before dashing off to join Lee. This was when his parental mode really kicked in. Memories of bathing with his father came back to him and he channeled that during this session.

“Tell me if I’m scrubbing to hard.” He cooed as his skilled hand scrubbed soap into Lee’s silky hair. The boy said nothing but enjoyed this intimate moment. Sure it was a little weird doing this, playing son to Kakashi but it did feel kind of nice. Lee could not remember his real mother or father. As long as he could remember, he was alone. Until Gai-sensei came along, he was just an orphan and the worst student in the academy. Without his sensei, he would have not made it this far.

“I am going to rinse your hair.”

Lee was too lost in thought to hear what Kakashi said. He just felt the warm water wash through his hair along with fingers working the soap out. Moments later the two loves of Gai’s life were soaking in a mineral bath together.

“Why do you wear a towel on your face in the bath?”

“Because mind your own business before I throw you out the window, kid.”

Lee gulped, looking off. Kakashi could be a scary man when he wanted to be.

“…….I don’t like my face.”

Lee glanced back at Kakashi but did not say a word.

“No, I’m not deformed or anything. I’m actually pretty normal. J-just don’t like the faces I make.”

Lee listened more, leaning on Kakashi.

“…Let’s just say I’ve got the worse poker face in Konaha and we’ll leave it at that.”

“Okay…” Lee covered a cough. “Even so…I am sure you have a nice smile under there.”

Damn it! Everything this kid said just melted Kakashi’s heart more and more. He put an arm around Lee, pulling him in. Lee took his medicine and went back to sleep for the night while Kakashi cleaned the kitchen up. There wasn’t much mess to clean. Gai kept a surprisingly clean house since Lee came into his life. Kakashi pulled down his mask now that he was alone. A wistful smile was on his lips as he remembered spending nights here years ago. It was far messier back then but Kakashi didn’t care.

“Not like we spent much time out of the bedroom.” He sighed. “When did we get so old?”

After cleaning up, Kakashi headed for Gai’s room to sleep. Amusingly enough, it looked the same most times the copy ninja came here. Weights on the floor, a spare jumpsuit hanging up and his bed made needlessly. Kakashi stripped off his clothes then plopped into the sheets. Not as comfortable as his bed at home but still nice. All that was missing was…

“Gai.”

The tired shinobi moaned, stretched out and let out a yawn. Rolling on his side, then the other, he tried to relax but just could not. Kakashi was not used to sleeping in someone else bed or with a child in the house. It was not such a bad feeling that it would keep him up long but it was queer. Part of him was angry at Gai for putting him in this situation. Another part of him wanted more of this. To just settle down, grow old and be a family. That would probably never happen or those moments would be few and far between but hey, a man can dream. Right?

The next morning Kakashi skipped the theatrics and just picked up breakfast for Lee and himself. Not before having to kick the boy out of the kitchen, twice.

“Stop being so independent and eat the food I walked all the way down the block to get you.”

Setting a bowl of savory rice porridge in front of the boy, Kakashi joined him to enjoy the same.

“But, mama! I almost always make my own breakfast. Gai-sensei taught me to do things for myself-”

Kakashi interrupted. “Not when your mama is here. Hmph.” Arms folded. “This isn’t going to happen very often so just indulge me.”

“You are not breaking up with Gai-sensei, are you?” Lee seemed genuinely concerned.

“A-ah…no. Not at all.” He coughed. “I just don’t see this happening again. With all our schedules and you growing up so…fast.” Kakashi’s voice cracked at the end. Like he just became aware all the time he missed to do this. To play family with Gai and Lee. Fact of the matter was all the kids were growing up and he was squandering so much time doing other sh-Kakashi became bored with his own thoughts.

“Mama…are you okay?”

He blinked back to reality. “Oh, uh…yeah.” Silence. “Eat your food before it gets cold.”

Lee simply nodded then began eating. His cough was much calmer this morning. Last night the poor boy was up for half of it, hacking up his lungs and choking. Being sick was never fun. After the meal, Lee passed out on the couch in the living room while Kakashi cleaned.

“Disgusting.”

That bucket was full of fur and the obvious from when Lee was poisoned. Far too lazy to dispose of it properly, Kakashi chucked it out the window. Little did he know that Naruto was below, calling out to Lee.

“Hey, Bush-Brows! Wanna hang out-” The contents of Lee’s stomach nailed Naruto right in his smiling face. “-OH MY GOD!!!!” The blond boy ran far away, screaming bloody murder.

Kakashi joined Lee on the sofa, lying the sleeping boy’s head on his lap. If he knew a lullaby Kakashi would have sang his heart out for this pure spirit before him. Since he did not, silence would have to do. The teacher put his hand on his lover’s student to check his breathing.

“He is very congested and burning up. He’s sicker than he or Gai made it seem.” Kakashi determined silently.

Those sweet little eyes, that little smile is not what Kakashi usually remembered. It was nice seeing Lee still like this for a change. Calm. Slowed down. A smile grew on the old ninja’s lips once again. He leaned down, planting a kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“I’m sorry my sweet baby…now I wish I scooped you up first.”

The rain started back up again. There was thunder this time around. It was rather calming for some reason. Kakashi lied Lee back down and covered him with a light blanket.

“I think we both need a cup of tea.”

“Thank…you…mama.”

Kakashi suppressed the stupidest squeak threatening to escape. Even that mask could not hid how red he had gotten. Soon they were sitting at the low table together, sipping their tea and reading books.

“What do you like to read, Lee?”

“N-nothing you would be interested it, Kakashi mama.” He stuttered, hiding the book’s cover with a dust jacket.

Kakashi smirked then snatched the book faster than Lee could react. His smile grew to unhealthy lengths.

“After School Stories. Oooh, y _oung adult_ -romance?”

Lee covered his face, coughing more from the embarrassment than his sickness. “Please do not tell Gai-sensei.”

“Hmhm, you’re secret’s safe with me, sweetie.” He handed the book back. “That is a good one. I read it when I was just a bit older than you.”

“Well no spoilers. This is my first time reading this one.” Lee went back to reading.

“I’d never.” A chuckle. “I’m glad you enjoy reading. No matter what you read, as long as you are enjoying yourself, it’s worth it.”

“….Kakashi-sensei?”

“Mama.” A hint of annoyance.

“Mama?”

Yes, sweetie?”

“…Do you love Gai-sensei?”

“…Y-yes.”

“You hesitated.”

“So?”

“This is the first time you have been over since I moved in.” Lee bit his lip.

“We’re both very busy.” Kakashi did the same.

“Was it because you grew apart or…because…I was here?”

Kakashi could not say it was either of those. Even if it was both. He and Gai grew apart because they were both always with their students now. It wasn’t that amazing one-two years they had, where Kakashi was out of the ANBU and Gai had no students. They spent a LOT of time together in those days. Now they were lucky to spend a night together more than once a month. Then there was the fact that Lee was here now. Not like you can have a wildly romantic night with a minor hanging around. Kakashi couldn’t say any of that so he went with the next best thing. A lie.

“Don’t be silly. Gai and I are just as in love as the day we first met. We just keep our private lives, private.” Okay that wasn’t all lies but there was a few. Hopefully Lee would not catch on.

“But I thought that you did not like each other as children.”

Sigh. “…Look, we’re fine, Lee. No relationship is perfect like in our books.” He calmed down. “But just know, we do still care for each other…and you.”

That got Lee blushing now. One more push and he would be crying.

“I’m not sure what took me, but I’ve fallen for you too.”

Lee’s big round eyes went dewy as he let out a cracked yell. Tears flooded his eyes, spilling into his tea, overflowing the cup.

“Th-thank you, Kakashi mama. T-that means so much to me-waaaaah~!! I thought you did not like me! WAAAAHHHHAAAAHAA~!!”

“Alright, simmer down. L-let’s just keep this between the three of us. Can’t have others thinking I’m playing favorites.” Oh if Lee could see the face Kakashi was making or know how hard he was fighting back tears.

“O-okay, mama. This-hic-won’t leave the-hic-apartment.” He broke into another coughing fit.

Maternal instinct kicked it! Kakashi rushed over to his baby and embraced him, holding him until the fit passed.

“T-thank you, mama.”

Of course he held Lee for far too long after the fit ceased.

“K-Kakashi?

“If me and Gai ever do break up, you can come live with me.”

“What!?”

“Sssshhhhhh.” He covered Lee’s mouth. “Don’t worry, baby. We’re fine.”

“Okay then. Um, may I go back to bed now?”

“Haha, you wish, kid.” He snuggled Lee closer. “I’m not letting you go~!”

Lee couldn’t help but smile. This was creepy as hell but in a good way. Not unlike when he and Gai-sensei were first testing the waters of their parent-child relationship. Did this mean Lee was in a nuclear family now? It did not matter. What was important was that Kakashi and Gai loved each other and now they both loved Lee. That is all it takes to be a family, yes?

“Alright NOW you can go back to bed.” He released the boy. “But take your medicine first.”

Standing on wobbly legs that long ago fell asleep. “I will, thank you for reminding me, mama.”

Kakashi looked of, totally smiling. “You don’t really have to call me mama all the time.”

“It is starting to grow on me.” Lee smiled too now. “Besides, who knows when I’ll get to again after this week?” With that, he turned to leave for his room. Once he was out of site, Kakashi broke down on the floor! It had been **years** since he felt this happy. The closest he had come to being this happy was the day he got his first batch of students. Sure they were annoying, immature and downright stupid at times but they were his.

“My little knuckleheads.”

It saddened him, thinking of all that has happened to them. One kidnapped by Orochimaru, one training with Jiraiya and the other with Lady Tsunade. He wasn’t really even their teacher anymore. Maybe that was the feeling of loss that was bothering Kakashi lately.

“I miss my students…but they don’t need me anymore.”

The tired shinobi drifted into a light slumber. He dreamed of the time he had with students, abstract thoughts and the usual nightmares. When he awoke, stiffness kept him in Gai’s bed. Pulling the blanket over his head, he inhaled deeply. Partly to yawn, partly to enjoy Gai’s scent. Kakashi enjoyed the scent for a bit longer before it was drowned out by another scent.

“Ham?”

Kakashi shot out the bed, still only wearing his adorable doggy boxers and no mask. As expected, Lee was cooking ham in the kitchen. After all Kakashi said he was still cooking for himself!?

“What the hell did I just tell you yesterday!? I’m the one that makes you breakfast this week!”

“Mama, it is after two in the afternoon. This is lunch.”

Two in the afternoon? Kakashi gazed at the wall clock. Lee was right. Kakashi sank to his knees, mentally screaming at himself for being a bad mother.

“I am cooking for us both. I even wore a surgical mask.”

The boy did have a mask on. It was kind of cute to look at. Kakashi just realized that he left his mask in the other room. His face was exposed to Lee! Maybe if he didn’t say a thing and slunk out, the boy wouldn’t notice.

“Ha, I knew you had a nice smile under there.” Flipping the ham as he spoke.

Lee then got to witness the pale man turn beet red as he dotted out of the kitchen, covering his entire face.

“…Mama?”

After getting dressed, brushing his hair and teeth, NOT forgetting his mask! Kakashi finally came out to see what Lee prepared. Turns out the adorably little mop-top was a decent chef. He fried up some ham then chopped it up with veggies. Then he threw it in the rice cooker with brown rice, spices, stock and mirin. He made a lovely pilaf with some nasty looking health shakes to go with it.

“Hmhm, Gai teach you this too?” Taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“No, I learned this as a child.” Lee served Kakashi then himself. He made a good mama himself.

“You still are a child.”

Lee just laughed sweetly before taking a seat to enjoy a meal with the older ninja. It was delightful. Gai wanted them to bond and that was just what they did.

The rest of the week flew by. On the fifth day, Lee was good as new! He was even about to leave for an early morning run around Konoha.

“Remember to be safe, Lee.” Kakashi fussed over the child’s hair. “And don’t stray from the village alone.” He even retied Lee’s belt. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

Lee appreciated the sentiment but after a week of this, he was dying for some freedom. “Ugh, YES, mama.”

“No smarting off to your man mama.” He gave Lee a light smack on the butt.

“Sorry, mama. May I go now?”

“Yes. Remember, sweetie-” A kiss on the cheek. “-I love you and if me and Gai ever split up, you can live with me.”

Lee was still not used to THAT. Even Gai-sensei only said the L word a few times in the years they knew each other. Strange, all the hugging, crying and borderline romantic stuff was fine but being to forward with it, what something Lee was adjusting too. In all honesty, this was weird for Kakashi as well. Reading stories of love, sex, family, romance and relationships was one thing…living it was another.

“You do not have to be here anymore, Kakashi-sensei.” Looking at his feet, Lee was still red from the kiss. Even if it was through a mask.

“So?”

“…I will see you later, mama.”

Lee gave a nod, threw on his shoes then bolted out of the apartment. Kakashi was free to go home or at least go out at this point but all he honestly wanted was to welcome Gai back home.

“Hope their mission is going smoothly.”

Team 9 was currently working on rebuilding a town, destroyed by some kind of giant foot. Neji threw down his hammer, screaming to the heavens!

“How the hell is this a 'special’ B rank mission!? Huh? This is a C at best.”

Gai bopped him on the head with his own hammer. Tenten just watched in horror at her sensei brutalizing Neji’s skull.

“We would have made it in time to fight the foot if SOMEONE didn’t need to stop every five miles.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have drank so much tea.” Tenten went back to work.

“We would already be home if Lee didn’t bail on us.” Neji joined her only to get bopped again. “OW! Dammit, sensei! What was that for!?”

“You know why, you lil'runt.”

“Hey! I didn’t make Lee drink after me.” He hammered a few times. “I just offered him my water after I had been sick for a week.”

Neji received one more bop on the head causing him to fall off the pallet they were working on. Tenten shook her head in shame. This was her ninja family.

Back at the apartment, Kakashi was washing laundry, thinking of what to make for lunch. Playing housewife without a husband was about as boring as he imagined it to be.

“I miss you.” Hugging a pair of Gai’s pants. “Its no fun being a wife without a man to be romanced by.” He looked at the pants in confusion. “Wait! These are my pants I lost a year ago! That jerk.” Kakashi folded and shoved them in his pack. “He’s not getting any when he gets back…” Sighing again. “Who am I kidding?”

Lee came back, sweaty, dirty and smiling like a boy with the world in his hand!

“I am home, mama!” Kicking his shoes off at the genkan, he hand walked his cute self in. “I am going to take a bath now.”

Kakashi just chuckled lightly at the considerate boy. “Not making a mess for his mama, how sweet.” He thought as he finished with the laundry. “What do you want for lunch, dear?”

Lee was already washing up so he had to shout. “Uhh…can we have gyoza?”

“Sure, that’s easy enough.” He got up, heading to the kitchen. “Oh, I’ll be heading out later. Need to get more milk, leeks-” Double checking. “-aaaaand butter. Also I need to check on my Ninken. Do you wanna tag along?”

“Love to!”

“Alright just remember, no sappy stuff in public.”

Lee giggled, pouring water over his head. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

After lunch the two went out together, trying to act as if the passed week didn’t happen. Lee was doing surprisingly well at playing it cool. Kakashi however forgot to take off the pink apron and was holding his shopping bags like a purse. Other than that, he was just being himself. They went to the market together.

“These leeks look awful.” Kakashi inspected another wilted leek.

“Hmm-aha! Found a good one.”

The leek Lee held up was stiff, bright and green! Just like himself after a good day of training. Kakashi took the onion, placing it in his bag then petted Lee on the head. The boy relished the praise. After shopping they went to the place Kakashi kept his dogs. They were all enjoying their own afternoon meals. Lee pet all of them and was only bitten twice. Pakkun even “allowed” the boy to touch his paws.

“Yeeeah, supple, ain’t they?” Pakkun glanced at his master. “So what’s the deal Kakashi? You adopting the boy or something?”

“Ah…ahahah…” Rubbing the back of his head, blushing madly. “No? Yes? It’s complicated.”

“Kakashi-sensei was watching me while I was sick and my squad was on a mission.” The boy gave a wink and thumbs up. “Now we are just bonding. A good teacher student relationship is good for the village.”

Pakku did not seem to care but he did extend his other paw for Lee to touch. After a couple of hours playing with the dogs, both shinobi were hungry.

“Hey, let’s go get some ramen.”

Perking right up. “Can I invite Naruto-kun?”

“Hmm sure, why not?”

For some reason, Naruto was mad at them when they showed up but that was quickly fixed when they brought up the ramen date. So all three shinobi went out for ramen.

“So what’s with the pink apron, Kakashi-sensei?”

Almost dropping his book in his soup, Kakashi had completely forgotten he had it on. What would he tell him? That he was playing Gai’s stay at home wife and Lee’s mother? He began to sweat and turn red. Only a dozen people on the village even knew they were dating, half of them were dead. Anxity was burning its way through Kakashi’s body! Lee was ready to cover for him but Naruto cut them off.

“Noth'n wrong with it if you like that kinda thing, just asking. I got one just like it at home.” Naruto slurped up some savory noodles.

Relaxing much more now, Kakashi just laughed it off while Lee tried to eat.

“Oh, I’m just baby sitting for Gai.”

Lee choked on his noodles while Naruto cracked up, pointing at his friend.

“Hahahaha! You still need a babysitter, Bush-Brows?”

“Grr—NO! I was very sick and Kakashi-sensei was making sure I took my medicine!” Lee pouted, finishing his ramen. It was so cute watching him go all red like that.

“Heheh, its cool.” Naruto finished his bowl then ordered a second one. “Wish I had a mama to watch me when I get sick.”

This broke their hearts. Naruto was always so happy that it was easy to forget he has always been alone and often still was. Kakashi was going to say something parental towards his student but Lee cut him off by grabbing Naruto by the hand. Before the teacher knew it, Lee and Naruto were sharing a creepily romantic stare.

“Naruto-kun, I want you to know that as long as I am alive, you have family. We are brothers.”

Those big blue eyes began to water. “B-Bushy-Brows.” Naruto took his hand in return. “That means a lot to me.”

Suddenly the boys were crying their eyes out, hugging passionately while Kakashi observed, moderately gross out.

“This is gay even for me.” He mumbled under his breath. “Oh, what the hell.” Kakashi joined the hug while the ramen shop owner and his daughter enjoyed the scene.

A few more bowls of ramen later, Kakashi and Lee headed back towards the apartment. The sun had set, the stars were out now as cool air blew through the village.

“That was a lot of run. It was good seeing Naruto again.”

“Yes, he’s been so busy with Master Jiraiya lately, so I don’t see him much myself.” Deep sigh. “Maybe that’s why I’m…being so weird…sorry Lee.”

“It is okay. I have enjoyed our time together. Gai-sensei said that you were far more caring than you let on.”

“D-did he now?” His face was going red again.

“Yes. Gai-sensei speaks of you often. Always something good. Usually that you are very _hip_ or just the _coolest thing since ice cream_ and that I believed…but…” Lee trailed off.

“But what?”

“Well, I do not mean to offend you but I did not believe him when he said that you were a _caring_ person.”

“You didn’t?” This made Kakashi think about how he carried himself far too deeply now.

“No. Most of my team, myself included thought for a long time that you did not like our sensei. Tenten still thinks that he is a bother to you and Neji swears that you hate our sensei.” He coughed. “Uh…it seems quite a few people believe this too.” Lee felt bad saying that last part.

“Hate him? People think I hate, Gai?” Kakashi could only look at his feet as he walked.

Sure, Kakashi could be a bit distant or even cold to Gai when others were around, but hate? How could anyone see that? Gai was loud, arrogant, flamboyant, in your face and even a little much to handle but that is no reason for anyone to hate him. Okay, it could be a tad annoying at times but more often than not, these were the reasons Kakashi loved Gai. His life had been so dark and painful that Gai’s cheerful, chaotic demeanor was a blessing. Kakashi loved Gai more than anyone else alive. Could no one else see that?

“I knew you did not.”

The scarecrow snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh? What was that?”

“I knew you did not hate my sensei. If you did, you could not commit to his challenges as you do. I just thought you did not care much for anyone but Gai-sensei.”

“Heh…”

The kid had a point. Not like Kakashi would admit it outright but he loved his and Gai’s competitions. Monotonous at times, yes but they gave Kakashi more joy than even a new book could.

“Guess we’re better at hiding our, _friendship_ than we thought.” Another tired sigh. “Could have sworn that-hey, so wait, back up. People think I hate Gai? You can see we don’t. What do I do that makes people think that?”

Lee shrugged, not really knowing what to say. “I am not sure. You seem just as disinterested in my sensei as anyone else.”

Disinterested? Were others reading that as disdain? Kakashi just reflected on this for a moment. He didn’t want people knowing he and Gai were in a relationship, too much trouble. However he could not stand the thought of the villagers thinking he hated such a sweet man. This was such a tiring balancing act.

“Kakashi-sensei?”

Again with those gigantic eyes of his. So full of love for everything, just like his master.

“Yes, sweetie-ah-Lee. Damn.” Kakashi made sure they were alone, already blushing.

“Hmhm, never mind.” His stride picked up as his smile grew.

“Huuuuh? What were you going to ask?”

“Nothing, Kakashi-sensei. Let us go home! I will race you, backwards with my eyes closed!”

“WHAT!? Lee-no-”

It was too late. Lee took off…backwards and with his eyes closed. Kakashi soon followed, hoping Lee wouldn’t trip or something-oh…he tripped.

“Ow! Who put a mail box here?”

“You knucklehead.” Another sigh escaped into the night air.

When they arrived home Kakashi was the one to strip down for a bath now.

“Lee, you stink again. C'mon, we’re taking a bath together.”

“Aw but I already took a shower this morning.”

“Don’t argue with your mama. Hurry up, I’ll wash your back.”

Lee cringed a bit. “But you scrub too hard.”

“You’ll thank me when you’re 55 and have the back of a thirteen year old. Now, go!”

Giving the lad a slap on the butt to hurry him along, they took their bath. It was far less awkward than the first few nights were. Kakashi even went in without a mask or towel covering his face this time. He just merrily washed his new son’s smooth back until it was red.

“Do you and Gai-sensei ever bathe together?”

Kakashi let out a nervous giggle, glowing crimson red. “Oh-uhh-hahah-well…yes but n-not always like this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Chapter 6, page 469 the book you are reading.”

Lee’s cheeks went red now. “Oh…”

“But not always! Most of the time its like this. Just getting clean, eheheh.”

“This is weird, mama. Let us talk about something else.”

“Agreed, my sweet baby.” Kakashi gave the naked boy a motherly hug, turning him red again.

Soon they were enjoying a new mineral soak they got at the market. Well Lee was at least.

“This junk smells like perfume.”

“It is made from whole lotus blossoms and ginger root.” A contented sigh. “I love it.”

“I am going to smell like a rich old woman after this.” Kakashi groaned then just accepted it.

Just then, a tiny turtle trotted into the bathtub with a note in its mouth. Kakashi and Lee watched it for a moment, knowing exactly who it as from. Lee grabbed the note almost frantically!

“I hope they are alright!” He rushed, reading it to himself.

“Don’t be stingy, read it aloud!”

“Dear, Lee and Kakashi, what is up? Everythaaang shaking and moving the way it should over there? Yes? Good. We are doing just fine so do not panic when you see the turtle. It turns out the mission was just a rebuilding mission.” Lee mocked an angry Gai voice. “ _ **Neji**_ made us too late to fight the actual battle.” Back to his normal voice. “Aw that is quite lame. Uhhh-oh! We will be returning by tomorrow night. I hope you are both getting along. Toodles! Love Gai-sensei.”

“Wow…hearing you read in Gai’s writing was the strangest thing I’ve heard in a while.” A pleased sigh. “At least they’re okay. We should make a nice dinner for Gai.”

“I was thinking the same thing, mama.” That cute face lit up again.

“What did you have in mind?” It was contagious.

“How about a super spicy curry katsudon?”

Kakashi could feel his large intestine contracting at the thought but it was for Gai. He could always make a not so spicy bowl for himself. “Alright if you think you can handle that, sweetie.”

“There are no punk ass bitches in this home, Kakashi-sensei.”

“What!?”

“What?”

It began to storm violently at that moment. A bolt of lightning crashed, knocking out the power! They were left soaking in the dark.

“Dammit. Well, let’s get out. If I try to light this place up now, Ill just zap us.”

“That would not b fun.”

After wandering for a few minutes in the dark, naked they made it to their rooms and got dressed. Not like it was their first time maneuvering in the dark. Once they were dressed, Kakashi used some of his chakara to light a few big ass storm candles that Gai had. They were huge.

“Do I light this thing is stick it in my-” Sees that Lee is watching him. “-never mind.” He lit the candle, setting it on the table.

“Hopefully it will come back on soon.”

Kakashi was lighting another candle with a match this time like a normal person. “Yeah, but these should last a few hours.”

The power flicked back on as the teacher was lighting another storm candle.

“God dammit!” He blew it back out then knocked it over. “Now I’m mad.” Kakashi pouted, scratching his cheek. “Does Gai let you have junk food?”

“Yes. We usually try to eat healthy but we enjoy our fair share of confectioneries.

“Cool, here’s fifty ryo. Go get me something bitter-sweet and yourself anything you want. I’m going to mop. We left the windows open.”

Lee took the money happily. “Alright, mama!” He grabbed his raincoat then sped out.

Kakashi shook his head, searching for the mop. That boy was stealing his heart faster than even he could keep up with.

“…I could see myself doing this well into my sixties. If I live that long.”

When Lee got back with the snacks they sat together reading books in the living room. Kakashi nibbled of some super dark chocolate while Lee munched down his fourth bag of shrimp chips.

“You like those?”

“Of course! These are the curry bowl shrimp chips, They taste like a delicious seafood bowl. Want some?” The sweet boy held out the messy bag.

Kakashi cringed at the sight of those greasy, smelly, cancer causing balls of shrimpy stink. Unable to hurt the boy’s feelings, he took a few and ate them. Immediately throwing them up, out the window and all over the windowsill.

“Oh my-I am so sorry, mama!” Lee began to panic.

“It-it’s okay, really.” Grabbing his soured stomach, Kakashi wolfed down some more chocolate. “Do you want some of mine?”

“Ah…I do not want to throw up again.”

Following a moment of silence, they both just about busted a gut laughing! The night ended with them both in Gai’s bed, snuggling in his blankets while the storm raged outside.

“Goodnight, Kakashi mama.” A sweet yawn before cuddling his new surrogate.

“Goodnight, baby.” Stroking Lee’s precious hair, Kakashi remembered. “What were you going to ask me earlier, Lee?”

“It is not important, mama.”

“Please tell me?”

“…Do you think you will ever marry my sensei?”

This took Kakashi by surprise but he answered honestly. “One day.”

“Gai-sensei said the same thing.”

“Did he now?”

“Yeah…I hope you do.” That smile again. “I like having you here…and you make Gai-sensei happy.”

The jaded old shinobi felt the water work starting in himself but he suppressed it for his own sake. “He makes me happy too. So do you, Lee.”

Lee did nothing to stop his happy tears. Kakashi pulled him in close, letting the boy sob.

“With…our lives, we may never have a wedding or even rings…we might all be dead in a few years. B-but me and Gai will always be together…and we’ll be here for you.” Hiding his cry with a laugh. “We’re kind of already married in that way.”

Lee was practically screaming into his mama’s chest, drenching the man’s shirt. Kakashi just allowed it until they both fell asleep. Well Lee did at least.

“Holy crap this kid can snore.”

In the morning, Lee made breakfast for his mama and himself before leaving for his morning run. Kakashi spent half the morning in the bathroom, dolling himself up…well trying. Mostly he was plucking his eyebrows and shaving his now furry legs. Also he was cleaning up all the water he forgot about last night. Groaning in front of the mirror, Kakashi became self conscious once again.

“God, I got a sun burn from all this not wearing my mask.” He pulled it back on, choosing to hide his face as he always has. “Not like anyone but Gai and maybe Lee is going to see it.” Deep sigh. “Well better go get the stuff for dinner.” On second thought. “I’ll wait for Lee.”

Once Konoha’s Beautiful Green Beast returned, they went shopping! Tonight was going to be a special welcome home for Konoha’s Sublime Green Beast of Prey. Man these titles got longer each day. The day was finally ending as team Gai were making their way to the gate. Lee was there alone to greet them. He waved to his team.

“Hey, Lee looks like he’s feeling better.” Tenten waved back.

“Then Kakashi did his job. I expect no less from my Eternal Ri-”

“Will you two just shut up. I need to go home.” Neji grumbled.

What was his problem? Lee ran to them, ready for a hug. “Hello team-”

Neji pushed passed his teammate just storming off in the direction of his house. The others just kind of shrugged it off and gave Lee the hug he wanted.

“How was the mission?”

“A roaring success! Ooooooooooof course~!” Gai boasted.

“Kind of boring actually.” Tenten winked at Lee, making him chuckle. “I gotta get going too. Mom’s making hamburgers tonight! Later guys!” She zipped off.

“Haha, kids these days. Always in a hurry. I love it! Never waste your time and youth, Lee.” Petting Lee on the head. “How ya feeling, kid?”

The boy was all smiles, still hugging his master. “Filled with love and youth but no viruses, Gai-sensei!” He barked attentively!

“Hell yeah! That’s what I wanna hear! Well let me just go turn in my report and we can go pick up something for supper.”

“I already made dinner, Gai-sensei.” Lee saluted.

“My man!” Gai gave him a thumbs up as he checked in. “Did Kakashi already go back home?”

Lee frowned a bit. “Yes. He was going to stay for dinner but had an important mission to go too.” His gaze turned to his toes. “He said that he would make it up to you another night.”

Gai seemed disappointed but didn’t lose his grin. “Hey, that happens. My rival has always been in high demand.” Perking up and getting Lee in a headlock. “Let’s go home.”

They started making their way home, walking in sync. Puddles were kicked and conversation was had between the similar looking males.

“So was he nice to you? Ya get along good?”

“Oh, yes. Kakashi-sensei was a splendiferous guardian. He was most caring in my time of need.” Lee did not look like he was lying.

“Really? Hahah, truthfully…I kind of expected him to give you a hard time. He’s a pretty jealous guy when it comes to me.” Gai winked. “Don’t tell anyone.”

A soft laugh. “You have my word, Gai-sensei.”

“Real shame Kakashi couldn’t make it. Did he say what kind of mission it was?”

“Something about Lady Tsunade needing a stick removed.” Lee shrugged innocently.

“Hehehehhh…okay then well hay, I’m sure it was important.” He thought to himself. “Sounds like a cop out to me.”

They went up the stairs of their apartment on the fifth floor. Gai suddenly stopped, seeming to ponder the stairs.

“Are you alright, Gai-sensei?”

“Hm? Yeah…I was just looking at this chip in the step. Haha, this was from when you first moved in. You dropped a dumbbell right here, cracking the step. Hmhmhmm, you cried so much and apologized for damaging my home…I just laughed and said-”

“My land lord is a d-dick.” Lee muttered sheepishly.

“Pfffffffahahaaaa~! You got a good memory, Lee.” He gave the boy’s hair a tussle before dashing up the stairs. “Let’s eat!”

Lee smiled excitedly, following his sensei into the apartment but hanging back a few steps. Gai threw door open, expecting the lights to be out and the house empty save for some pets. However he was greeted by something strange and completely new!

“Welcome home, honey.”

Kakashi was sitting at the short table with the rice cooker next to him. Next to that, a piping hot pan of katsudon toppings with curry sauce poured all over half of them! It was a beautiful sight yes, but what was truly breathtaking was Kakashi. A pink apron adorned his slender frame. A bowl of hot rice was in his left, a rice paddle in his right. The love in his eyes…the smile under his mask. Gai’s heart nearly exploded in his chest. The flamboyant sensei was at a loss for words.

“Surprise!” Lee popped up, scaring the hell out of his teacher, sending him to the floor.

“Dammit, Lee!” Gai’s voice was muffled by the floor mats.

“Gai-sensei!!! I am so sorry!!!”

Crying and sobbing over his master was all Lee could do while Kakashi just laughed to himself. His family was complete again. Minutes later, they all sat down together to eat the food Lee and Kakashi prepared together. It was so spicy that Lee broke into a coughing fit and Gai howled while mama Kakashi just have a look of horror on his face.

“This is amazing!” The older ninja wailed, eating another bite with tears in his eyes. “Th-this is all so wonderful…my most precious student-” He sobbed and hiccuped. “-and my eternal rival…giving me the greatest welcome ever. Waaahhhh—I love you both!”

“OH, GAI-SENSEEEIIII!!!” Lee finally broke down, slobbering and crying. He embraced his master then they cried together.

“I really do love you both.”

They both suddenly stared at Kakashi, making him uneasy. The scarecrow KNEW what they wanted from him.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

All three shared one big loving embrace that even made the more reserved of the trio shed a tear. After dinner was finished Kakashi surprised his new family with a cake he made himself!

“Mama, you made a cake for us?” The boy’s eyes sparkled as he inspected the beautiful cake.

“M-Mama?” Gai poorly suppressed a smile then turned to face his lover.

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle, choosing not to answer. Instead, he cut three large slices of the rich looking, dark cake. It had the aroma of a bread more than a cake but it smelled no less delightful. The frosting was fluffy like marshmallows, giving the cake a very gourmet appearance.

“Thank you.” They chirped in unison as they took the first bite of the lovely cake.

“Good?” Kakashi questioned warmly. “Well? …Hello?”

Lee’s eyes were watering. His mouth was crinkled in disgust from something quite foul. BUT being the polite son that he was, he swallowed the “cake” and gave a thumbs up to his mama.

“It is delicious, mama.”

“Aww, thank you my sweet baby.”

Gai however, was not as polite. He stood up, walked to the window and spit the mass out loudly.

“Holy hell! What the hell did you put in that cake, Kakashi!? It was freaking salty and foamy and-” Gai spit more out the window.

Kakashi was offended by Gai’s display. “Dark chocolate, eggs, flour and Vegemite! I even made the frosting out of egg whites myself.”

Both men stared for a moment.

“Why the hell would you put Vegemite in a cake? Where did you even find that stuff, Kakashi?”

“At the import store. Isn’t this that stuff that’s sweet and black? It smelled like sugar in the store.” Kakashi ate some of his own cake and gagged, washing it down with water. “Nope. Sorry guys.”

“Mama, I think you meant to buy molasses.”

“Mo-what-ass?”

“How about we just burn our taste buds off with some bitter green tea?” Gai cleaned off his mouth as he spoke.

“I second that motion.” Kakashi lazily raised his hand.

“Third!” Lee flailed his hand.

So they got some tea and dango for dessert. The Green Beasts were enjoying themselves while Kakashi just stared listlessly into his tea. How could he messed up his meals for the men he loved so bad? The weight of failure was crushing Kakashi like a bolder.

“Hey, don’t feel too bad, Kakashi.” Gai stroked his back. “We all mess up sometimes. If I had a push up for every mistake I made-”

“I’m the worst mama ever.” He whispered the mama part.

“No you are not, Kakashi-sensei. You were there for me when no one else could be. You helped me recover far sooner than I would have without you and you made me feel cared for. That has more than proved your abilities in that field tenfold. For that, I thank you.” Lee bowed his head.

Gai enjoyed watching Kakashi’s mask stretch over that dopey grin he had. Once again, Lee’s words have melted an old ninja’s heart.

“Okay then.” He looked off. “Order an extra plate. On me.”

“WAHOOHOO~! Another plate of red bean covered dango, please!”

Both parental figures watched their son dig into his fourth plate of dumplings. While Kakashi was zoned out, Gai took the opportunity to hold his hand under the table. That smooth mother hugger. He and Kakashi shared a glance almost as if they were communicating telepathically. Good thing they were the only ones in the shop this late or Kakashi wouldn’t have allowed this…probably. Gai leaned into his partner, whispering in that thick, confident voice of his.

“I’m going to wreck you later.”

Kakashi had never been redder in his life. The messy faced boy shot his gaze towards them. Question marks all over his thoughts.

“Are you okay, mama?”

“Ah—hahah-ahhuh-y-yes! Yes, I am just fine, keep eating Lee.” The gray haired man stuttered, waving frantically as he tried to calm his face.

Lee just shrugged it off and went back to eating. Meanwhile Gai had the freaking _ **smuggest**_ grin anyone ever seen. The old sensei didn’t defeat his rival much these days but he still knew how to get the other man’s goat when he wanted to. Unfortunately…so did Kakashi.

“Another six rounds for the boy!” Raising a hand to the host.

“Kakashi-sensei~! I am going to get fat at this rate. Aw well, I was good all week~!”

“You enjoy that Lee. You have been very good. I will just finish my tea then we can head out.” He blatantly dumped the warm tea all over Gai’s lap.

“Yow!!” He jumped up, kicking the table almost enough to move it. “What the hell, Kakashi!?”

Playing the clumsy innocent while Lee reacted with shock and a full mouth. “Oh my-I am so sorry, Gai. C'mon.” Taking Gai’s arm. “Let’s go get you cleaned up. Lee, behave. We will be right back.”

“Alright then.” Lee pretended he did not see what was obviously happening.

Gai shot the far too happy shinobi an irritated glance as they went to the washrooms and didn’t come back for a solid ten minutes. By the time they did, Lee was in a food coma at the table while store owner cleaned around him. Both men just kind of laughed awkwardly as they fixed their hair. The owner shook his head at them. Gai hoisted Lee onto his back so they could leave. Kakashi paid the bill and apologized for all the trouble a couple of times. Then they all left for home.

“……..Heh.”

“Was that a laugh, Kakashi?” Gai gave a sly side eye at his rival.

“What?” Always playing the indifferent.

“So are you going home tonight?”

Kakashi did not expect him to ask that, anxiety built inside. “Did you want me to?”

Now Gai felt bad for putting Kakashi on the spot. “No.” Blink. “Not at all…you can stay as long as you want, Kakashi.”

“I’ll be going home in the morning.” He scratched the back of his head. “Kind of missing my bed.”

Way to go, Gai. You made things uncomfortable. He mentally kicked himself for always doing this.

“Thank you for looking after Lee.”

“No need. I had a good time. You’re lucky to have a student like him, Gai.”

A faint smile of pride. “I am.” Eyes drifting to the ground as they walked. “I’m really lucky to have both of you in my life.”

“…Heeheh.” Kakashi mentally kicked himself for letting that “Heh” be the dorkiest sound he had ever made.

“I love you.”

“…You too.”

Neither could look at the other now. It’s been a while since either of the not so old men spoke those three sappy words to their partner. They forgot how nice it felt to hear it.

“Would…would you be against me…doing this again? Watching Lee, I mean.”

Gai blinked, frankly dumbfound. “What?”

“Whaaat? I had fun playing man mama for him. He’s a cute kid and more polite than either of us ever were.” Sigh. “A perfect child really….be a shame to deprive him of a co-parent.”

“You really mean that?” Gai’s heart was pounding. “We’d both love that, Kakashi.” He fought a smile as he took this as an opportunity to propose something. “Would you want to move in with us?”

“Hell no! A week in your tiny apartment and gym room smell has made me realize how much I love my own apartment.”

Gai almost dropped Lee! “What!? It doesn’t smell that bad—Kakashi, you’ve been bugging me to move in since we were still working to become Jounin! Don’t tell me you’re changing your mind NOW!”

“Will you shut up? You’re going to wake Lee.”

“Don’t you change the subject. Kakashi, I want you to come live with us! Quit being dificult.”

“Well I want to enjoy my freedom for a few more years.” Kakashi huffed then took Lee from Gai, putting him on his back.

“Hey, give him back!” Gai was getting pretty peeved by this point.

“No, he’s mine now.” Picking up speed a bit. “We’ve bonded. I’m his mama now.”

“Mama? So wait…now you DON’T want to live with us and DO want to be called mama? What did I miss this passed week?”

“…A lot of things. I have a new man in my life.” Kakashi practically had hearts radiating from him as he lovingly gave his prize a piggyback.

“Uh-uh! I already called dibs on him back at the academy.”

“Finders keepers.” He started to run with the sleeping child.

“Dammit, Kakashi!”

They raced all the way home with Lee never once waking up. Soon as he was put to bed, Gai turned to his partner.

“So you really don’t wanna live with us anymore?”

Kakashi did feel a bit guilty for his bluntness earlier. “Yeah, I’m sorry Gai but…”

“You already said it. My home smells like a gym and you want your freedom.” Gai pouted.

“That’s no entirely true. Your place is just too small for all three of us and all my junk. Mph…maybe one day after I’ve downsized a bit.” Twiddling his thumbs. “Sorry if I…was mean about it earlier.”

“…It’s okay, Kakashi.” He put his arms around his dearest friend, squeezing him. “I understand.”

“Thank you.” Kakashi returned the motion. “…I really did miss you.”

“I always miss you.” Reaching for Kakashi’s hand but not taking it. “You know how much I just want to be with you more.”

Kakashi closed the gaps between their hands. “I do know…it means a lot to me.” Biting his lip as he tried to say the next words. “Sorry for treating you so badly some-all the time. Relationships have never been my strong suit. It’s be cause I’m so cold these days.”

Clutching their hands tighter. “It’s because you’re a hopeless romantic. You’re cool but never cold, Kakashi.”

That earned Gai a light slap on the face. Not that he was complaining or anything. It didn’t take long for them to be kissing against the wall. Kakashi had his man pressed hard against more than one type wood, possessively claiming that mouth of his. Gai’s large, mighty hands slid down the back of his mate’s pants, giving those buns a fondle. A pained moan escaped Kakashi’s swollen lips. They shared an impassioned stare before Kakashi growled and whispered.

“Bed, right now.”

Gai pressed against his fellow beast and spoke in a thick, low tone. “Let’s just do it here.”

Kakashi slapped the hell out of Gai for that! “Not with Lee asleep, four meters away! Bed, now!” He dragged his aching man off by his shirt.

“Ow, ow! Okay, I’m coming.” He rubbed his sore cheek. “So violent.”

Kakashi body slammed Gai to the bed then joined him, attacking that mouth of his. They kissed and wrestled in the bed, mashing their loins together hungrily. Pale, cold hands stripped Gai of his green training suit. Shivers shot all through Gai’s well toned body.

“Oh, Gai….” Kakashi practically vibrated with anticipation once he touched those rippling muscles.

“Mmm, yeah…nice, eh?” Guiding Kakashi’s hands firmly over old scars, new muscle definition and smooth skin.

Gai got to watch his rival lose all composure as he grew hard as the fucking Chunin exams. It wouldn’t take long for Gai to match him. They kissed more, fighting to taste more of the other, stopping to breath and laugh but only for that. Kakashi peeled off his shirt, exposing his ghostly white tummy. The green beast wasted no time going for it, biting and sucking his rival’s supple, sweet navel.

“Ah-n-no~! Gai—st-stop that! You kn-hehehahhh-I hate that—ahhhh~!” His moans told a different story. “Please-please Gai-ah-ahhh….”

Gai sucked gently at the head of Kakashi’s cock, taking more than half of it in before long. Stars formed in Kakashi’s eyes with each loving lap from Gai’s tongue. It made him hungry for some green beast meat. He mentally laughed at his own stupid joke.

“Mmph~! Get back up here.”

Grabbing that perfect hair roughly, he pulled Gai back up by it. Hissing slightly from having his hair pulled, the man gave his friend an irritated leer. It quickly turned into a shared smirk. He knew what his partner wanted. After shedding the rest of their clothes and some readjusting, they were both lying comfortably on their sides. They shared a playful exchange of funny faces before devouring the each others’ throbbing member. Kakashi savored every inch of Gai’s 'oak tree’ as he teased now and then. It certainly was not that little acorn he stared at all those years ago.

“Damn, Kakashi…you’re so cute down there.” Gai winked at his lover before returning to his half of the act.

Turning so red, Kakashi buried his face in his rival’s so very warm crotch. They went on to suck each other off for an hour. What better way to spend a Thursday night? After their thirst was sated, Kakashi prepared himself to hop on his man’s mighty cock. Of course they took plenty of time to 'stretch’ and properly lubricate their gear before this work out. The scarecrow braced his hands on Gai’s totally flexed abs before positioning that beautiful dick right where it needed to be.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Kakashi.” Stroking those smooth thighs.

“Shut up. I only did that once….twice…..thrice, MAX.” Blushing now, Kakashi slowly lowered himself onto Gai. “A-ahh…ow…”

“Told you-”

“Hey, it’s not my fault it-it’s so thick…mmph…it’s been a while, too.” His left eye began to water. He was tighter than he thought. Small amounts of blood leaked from his entrance.

This worried Gai when he checked. He was going to let Kakashi off but the copy ninja wasn’t having any of that. Kakashi sat all the way down, biting his lip to help ignore the sting.

“Hey, if this is going to hurt, we should stop.”

Kakashi practically headbutted Gai’s chest, writhing a bit as his body adjusted. “Nooo…I’m fine. J-just stop moving.”

“I’m now moving, Kakashi.” He stroked his lover’s back, enjoying the smell of his hair.

“Oh…you’re now?” An awkward pause. “Fuck it’s like I’m a virgin again. Dammit.”

“Pfft-heheh, yeah right. You cried a lot more that night…so did I”

“We were too eager.” A smile. “It was still romantic as hell.” He hugged onto Gai, rocking his hips softly. “You told such sweet lies.”

“Mmmmph…what lies?” Gai kissed that pale neck, nuzzling the arteries.

“Ngh…like how we’d always be together.” He bit Gai’s shoulder, almost drawing blood.

“A-ahhh….I-I’m sorry…I-I wish I could-ahh…be there for you…m-mooore.” Gasping at the bite then at the electricity surging through him.

Kakashi chuckled a bit, returning Gai’s earlier nuzzles. “It’s okay…I know you do your best. I’m just teasing.” He kiss his mate on the lips. “…Promise to always be there when I need you at least?”

That beautiful smile was going to make Gai’s heart explode along with his tear ducts. Never seeing it just made is even more charming. Sure, Gai couldn’t remember names or faces or half the people he’s ever met…but he never forgot that smile. Wait, what did Kakashi ask him again? Oh right!

“Hell yeah! Nothing will keep me from aiding you. I’d punch the Hokage in the face if they stood between me and helping you…but I’d probably just go around her.” Gai trailed off there a bit.

Now Kakashi just couldn’t wipe that dopey grin off his face. Even when he was kissing Gai or riding his dick raw, it never left. This particular love session lasted only a few minutes but the next five went on until roughly 4:48AM. Gai just held his sleeping lover under his arm. His body was sore, he smelt sweatier than ever and he was exhausted.

“There is nooo way I am going my run this morning.” He then passed out with his eternal rival.

For the next few days, Kakashi did not return to play 'mama’ for Lee and Gai. However after a week or so, he started a new tradition. Whenever he could manage to drag himself out of bed, usually two or three times a week, he headed over to Gai’s to make breakfast for him and Lee. Over the years, he got better at the whole 'mama’ role. Some mornings Lee appreciated it, others he resented Kakashi being so overly motherly. But most mornings, Lee loved getting ready for the day with his mama and sensei. Kakashi never did move in with Gai and Lee. Just never had the time for that with the wars, the problems with Sasuke and so much more. Though when Gai was disabled from his war injuries, Kakashi was there to play mama for him. When Kakashi finally became the Hokage, he made Gai move in with him. They invited Lee but he already had his own life by then. Nevertheless Lee would never forget the years he had a mama and a dad to look after him. A complete family. It was more than he could ever ask for.

Now he had a son of his own and promised to raise his child with the lessons he learned from Gai-sensei and Kakashi. Along with few he learned on his own. Time may pass quicker than any shinobi could see but they would always be a family. A very strange family, but a family none the less.

The end?


End file.
